A 'Special' Christmas
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: Well...let's just say that the Pokedex Owners screwed up at their Christmas party. Kind of. /Pokespe. Merry Christmas!


**IT'S CHRISTMAAAAS! I know some of you were waiting for this since **_**Summer is Hot **_**started. Well, guess what! It's here! Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**Warnings!: *Swearing!**

***Use of alcohol**

***Mentions of intimate actions**

***Fluffiness at the end!**

***LONG!**

*** This is kind of like an…after-story to **_**Summer is Hot.**_** (even though that story isn't finished yet =.=")**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, you crazy people! NOTHING AT ALL!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokémon Special:<span>_

_A 'Special' Christmas_

* * *

><p>"<em>Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the waaaay!"<em>

"Will you two just SHUT UP?" Green snapped at the two singing boys.

"But Green-sempai!" Dia whined, "It's Christmas!"

"We're just singing our holiday carols!" Pearl added.

"I don't care!" says Green, "If you want to sing your _holiday carols,_ go do them around somebody else!"

The Sinnoh boys pouted, but went away anyways, in search of their female Sinnoh companion. The Gym Leader sat down in frustration, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Of all the damned places…why did Blue have to choose _his_ house for the Christmas party?

_~Flashback~_

"_Because we had it at my house last time. It's your turn, Greenie!" Blue gave him an all-too-innocent smile._

"_WHY? Can't it just be at Platinum's mansion or something?"he argued._

"_We hold all the other parties at her house year-round!"_

"_Then why not Gold's…never mind."_

"_Exactly."_

"_What about Red's?" Green mentions._

"_Have you forgotten that Red's house has the worst temperature control, Greenie?" _

_The male facepalms, "How could I forget? Last summer, we were being smoldered to death." He reminisced, "And would you stop calling me 'Greenie'!"_

_~End Flashback~_

Well, anyhow…because of that, there were now 14 other people in_ his_ house, putting up silly decorations, making a mess in _his_ kitchen-seriously, somebody even broke a friggin' window!

'_Wait a minute…'_

"GOLD, YOU SON OF A-"

"PEARL DID IT!"

"WHY YOU-!"

Pearl and Gold attacked each other with snowballs. Green let out a sigh. Perhaps he would punish them later on…

* * *

><p>About an hour later, it was time for the party to begin. The guests all made their way inside. Hearing a certain song, Black decided to crank up the volume on the stereos he brought.<p>

"_HIDE YOUR KIDS, HIDE YOUR WIFE, HIDE YOUR KIDS, HIDE YOUR WIFE!_

_AND HIDE YOUR HUSBAND 'CUZ HE'S RA-"_

"BLACK! It's way too loud!" White complained, "And why are we playing this at a Christmas party? !"

"But this is the best song EVER!"

While some people complained about the volume, most went along with it and even began dancing their butts off.

Green sat down in the exact same spot as he did earlier, trying to block out all the noise and curse words from the stereo and from the people laughing and dancing. To his surprise, he saw Silver take a seat beside him.

"Too much for you Green?" he asked.

"Of course…" the elder answers, "How are you managing keeping up with this?"

"I'm not as composed as you think I am." Silver responds with a frown as he shoots a glare at the crowd of boisterous people.

"…Alright, do you have a plan?"

"I do, but it's risky." the Johto Dex Owner announces. Just then, he pulls a large bottle of sake out of nowhere, "Drinking contest. You and me."

Green gives him a skeptical look, "…You're not serious, are you?"

"…"

"…Of course you're being serious, you're _Silver_…but don't you remember what happened when we drank that Cacturne Juice?"

Silver shakes his head, "I'll never forget that. But I'm guessing that's what Christmas is about, making unforgettable memories for the new year. And it helps tolerate the noise, does it not?"

"But-"

The Kanto teen didn't get to finish, as he was cut off by a large group of people screaming and howling as a failed attempt to sing karaoke.

"…I'll do it, Silver."

Said teen poured the contents into two different cups. The duo clanked cups and began to chug.

* * *

><p>Emerald hid behind the wall which hung the ever-so-dangerous mistletoe. He thought that if he stood there long enough, Crystal-his long time idol-would walk by and he'd be able to give her a nice smooch on the lips, to show his appreciation. Well, that's what Gold told him to do anyway.<p>

Speaking of Gold…

"Hey, Rald! How's it going?" he greeted.

"Not so well…" Emerald replied, "Crys hasn't showed up yet and I've been waiting here for at least half an hour already!"

"Maybe you should move to a different spot." Gold suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I should…"

As Emerald prepared to walk to the back door instead, the Breeder shouted, "SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE, RALD!"

Without hesitation, the small Dex Owner immediately ran to the front door and gave a wet, smoochy kiss on the lips to the first person who walked through the door.

SMOOCH!

"Crys, did you-…what the!"

Sapphire twitched, _"E-Emerald…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"_

From behind the girl, Ruby yelled at the same time, "EMERALD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Gold fell to the floor and began to laugh his ass off while Sapphire and Ruby chased Emerald around the building towards a certain death.

* * *

><p>"Hic! Not…over yet!"<p>

"Ye-yep! Just the beginning…! Hic!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Red…" Blue called the male with a grin.<p>

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Would you mind going in the closet and getting a broom for me? Please?"

"Uhh…yeah, sure, Blue."

He walked over to the supply closet and was about to reach for the wooden handle before he was pushed inside by his female friend. A clicking sound was heard on the other side.

"H-hey! Blue! What's this about?" Red sputtered, trying to turn the knob, to no avail.

Blue's laughter could be heard from the outside, "Sorry, Red! You'll have to stay in there for a little while, okay? And there's a little surprise in there too, just so you know."

"A surprise? What…"

"Red…?"

"…YELLOW?"

* * *

><p>"EMERAAALD! GET BACK HERE!"<p>

"AAAAAAAAGH! I'M SOOOOORRRY!"

* * *

><p>"Agh.. we ran…out!"<p>

"Need more...I demand MORE! Hic!"

"GET IT!"

* * *

><p>"Dia, you should go dance with Missy. She looks bored."<p>

Diamond spit out his cookie in shock, "M-me? D-dance with M-M-Missy?"

"Yes! Now's your chance! Go!"

"But…dancing…"

"No buts! Go now!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you-oh no! Somebody already asked her!"

"AH! What do we do, Pearl?"

"Okay, I'll try to distract the guy, and when I do, you come in and take Missy, alright?"

"Um…yes!"

"Good! Now let's get to it!"

* * *

><p>The two seniors chugged down one more bottle each before getting up from their seats and accidentally tipping over the table.<p>

"Th-there's…a light…" Silver stares up at the disco ball hanging on the ceiling, "It must be heaven! I see it, I see it…! Hic!"

"TO THE OCEAN!" Green yelled as he ran towards the group of people singing terrible karaoke, "AWAAAAAY!"

* * *

><p>"ACK!" cried Emerald. At the exact same time, his fellow Hoenn Dex Owners pinned him by the arms against the back of the gym where there could be no witnesses.<p>

"I…was supposed to have my first kiss with someone else, not you," Sapph said darkly, "NOW MY CHANCE IS GONE, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"You…are about to get a load full of hell." Ruby told him with fire in his eyes as he crack his knuckles. Violence usually wasn't his thing, but there were always some exceptions.

RIIIIIIP!

SMACK!

POW!

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of banging the door, scrambling in the dark and yelling out profanities to the brunette that locked him in, Red pulled the string attached to the tiny lamp above him. Light immediately flowed into the small space, much to his relief.<p>

"Um…h-hi, Red." Yellow stuttered, blushing in embarassment.

"Hi…why are you in here?" Red asked the girl.

"Blue asked me to get her a broom," she says, "And she locked me in here."

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, there are some cards in here, wanna play?"

"Y-yeah, okay, Red!"

So, they sat down in the little closet and Red began to distribute the cards.

* * *

><p>Pearl crawled under the tables holding all the food and beverages. In a ninja-like way, he swiftly grabbed a tomato from one of the bowls and crept behind various people, getting closer and closer to the man dancing with his friend and his best friend's crush. He turned to Diamond hiding behind a chair and gave him a nod. Pearl launched the tomato in his hand and watched it fly straight on the man's face, making him stumble back and hit another lady holding a glass of punch.<p>

"OH, THAT IS IT." The man scowled and took a bottle of ketchup, and threw it across the room.

Soon, an all-out food fight had begun. Dia stared in horror as Platinum clumsily dodged all the food flying her way. In a flash, Dia knew what he had to do. He ran over to the girl, picked her up and hurriedly leaped under a table, where several others were hiding, waiting for prey…

As you might have guessed…they took fire at anyone who came under the table…

* * *

><p>"<em>IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS~!"<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>The next morning…<span>_

White wearily opened her eyes and felt her ears still ringing from the night before. She looked around at the disaster called a gym in front of her. There were people scattered around the room, snoring loudly, food stained the floor and walls, and a window was broken.

"What…in the world happened?"she asked no one in particular.

She perked up when she heard the sliding front doors open. It was none other than Black.

"Black!" she got up from the floor and ran up to him, "What happened here!"

"Prez!" he said with a smile,"Oh…uh…I just talked to all the other Dex Owners…" Black rubbed the back of his neck, "Their stories aren't very pretty…"

"…I still want to know, Black."

"Okaaay…well, Green-sempai and Silver-sempai had a drinking contest…"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah…but then they got so drunk, that…"

* * *

><p><em>Silver and Green stared at the PokeTube video in utter shock.<em>

"_Don't tell me…I sang…karaoke?" Green mumbled, eyes stuck on the video of him singing __**very badly **__with five other random people. "Oh my god…"_

_Just then, Silver spun around to stare at his own laptop. On the screen was a video of him staring at the disco ball, trying to touch the disco ball, climbing the walls and ceilings (remember, Silver is a ninja!) and sulking about how he couldn't reach the 'light of heaven'._

_The teen covered his face with both hands, "My life is officially over. Kill me, Green."_

"_Gladly. It was your idea to drink sake," he says, "But you'll probably have to kill me first…" Green stares sadly at the video of himself once more._

* * *

><p>"Wow…that…really sucks."<p>

"I know, right?" Black commented, "Next…um…Emerald is in the hospital."

White paled, "Oh my gosh! Is he okay?"

"He has a broken arm and a broken leg."

"H-how did it happen?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate you guys." Spat the injured Dex Owner lying in the white hospital bed.<em>

_Sapphire rubbed the back of her neck guiltily, "Sorry."_

"_Yeah, me too..." Ruby added on, "It's just…I hate it when people do that to Sapph…"_

_Emerald turned to him with a quizzical look, "You mean kiss her under the mistletoe? I just bet that you wanted to do that yourself."_

_BAM!_

"_OW!" Rald cried, clutching his cheek with his good arm, "Nurse! These people are hurting me!"_

_After being kicked out of the hospital, Sapphire asked Ruby in a worried tone,_

"_When you punched Rald…did you do it 'cuz what he said __**wasn't **__true?"_

* * *

><p>"And so, Ruby and Sapphire ended their Christmas in a very awkward way." Said Black in a somewhat wise voice.<p>

"Oh." Was all White said, "What about Yellow-sempai and Red-sempai? And Blue-sempai?"

"Blue-sempai stuffed the other two in a closet with a video camera inside."

The female made a confused and slightly disturbed face.

* * *

><p><em>Blue sulked on the floor while holding her precious video camera.<em>

"_I was hoping that they would be doing something more interesting!" Blue wailed, "BUT THEY WERE ONLY PLAYING CARDS FOR THREE HOURS STRAIGHT!"_

* * *

><p>"It's true," says Black, "The video literally consists three hours of them playing cards and nothing else.<p>

White gave out a sigh of relief, glad that nothing _intimate _happened between the two seniors. "What about the others that are left?"

The Unova Dex Owner hesitated, "Oh right…the Sinnoh trio. From what I've been told, Pearl was trying to get Diamond to dance with Platinum, so he made a plan to 'distract' the guy that was dancing with her. Apparently, the plan was to throw food at the guy's face, causing an epic food fight!"

White rolled her eyes. Only Black (and Gold) would call a food fight 'epic'.

He continued, "Anyways, Diamond practically jumped and hid under a table with Platinum. Unfortunately, there were a bunch of other people hiding there too, and they immediately fired on the two…"

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry about your dress, Missy…"<em>

"_Sniff…i-it's alright, Diamond. It was not your f-fault...," the heiress replied, not at all convincing the two boys. She caressed the once beautiful dress that was now stained with ugly colours and ripped at the hems._

"_Your act of heroism didn't exactly work out, Dia." Pearl stated._

_Diamond looked down at the floor, "I know…"_

* * *

><p>"Poor guy…" White frowned.<p>

Black shook his head in despair, "Yeah, he truly tried his best."

"Say…what happened to Gold and Crystal?" asks White, "I didn't see them at all during the party."

Black gives out a nervous laugh.

* * *

><p><em>As Gold laughed boisterously on the floor, Crys entered through the same door everyone else had.<em>

"_Gold? Why are you laughing on the ground?"_

"_Um! I was just-…holy cow." He froze at the sight of the girl in front of him. Was that really Crystal standing right in front of him in such a beautiful state?_

"_What?" she asked in embarrassment, twirling her now straightened out hair._

"_You're…" Gold thought of the best word to describe her, "Amazing."_

_Crystal blushed as people around them started to chant, seeing the misteltoe hanging above the duo._

"_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_

_Gold stared at them, currently amused. Then he turned back to face Crys and winked, "We can't disappoint all these people, can we?"_

_The girl blushed even harder. 'He's right…well…maybe it won't be __**so **__bad. Everyone will pester me if I don't…' She quickly pulled his shirt and gave him a peck on the cheek, causing everyone to cheer and some squeal. Crystal swiftly ran through the crowd and disappeared._

_Gold, on the other hand, was in heaven and immediately died of happiness. No, not literally. He just couldn't hear anything around him anymore. Just the sound of wedding bells in the distance…_

* * *

><p>"It was so…overdramatic," Said Black, "But you like those things, don't you, Prez?"<p>

In response, White dabbed her wet eyes with a tissue, "That's a great scene for my new romance film!"

"So…um…I think that's it." The Unova Dex Owner scratched his head under his cap.

The female began counting her fingers, "Green and Silver are now depressed over doing something stupid, Emerald is in the hospital, Ruby and Sapphire are having an awkward and possibly violent time, Blue is acting gloomy because of a failed shipping plan, Red and Yellow are most likely playing cards again, Platinum is incredibly sad about her ruined dress, Diamond and Pearl are feeling really guilty, Crystal is probably in a life-changing position right now, and Gold is in heaven." She says in a tone of concern, "Not exactly what you call a merry Christmas…"

"Oh, come on, Prez," Black told her as he put an arm around her shoulder, "There's nothing better than spending the holidays with a loved one."

White blushed hard. Was he implying what she thinks he's implying?

As if in the form of a response, Black kissed her on the cheek.

'_Maybe this Christmas isn't so bad…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you it was fluffy! A little rushed, but still fluffy and juicy enough right?**

**And…I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Review…? Please?**


End file.
